


Ideal Threesome - Go!

by twoseas



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Content, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Possibly Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but in like a fun way, many combinations of other characters are mentioned, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: Up on the rooftop, armed with a dwindling joint and a mostly empty bottle of vodka, Billy tells Marcus about the threesome that almost was. Marcus' response isn't exactly what he was expecting.AKA Marcus is a freewheeling chaos bi with a heart (and hard-on) full of love for his friends and Billy is shook.





	Ideal Threesome - Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm multi-shipping the hell out of this show and I was originally going to write a Willie/Marcus fic with a similar plot only they're playing video games and not getting drunk and high on a rooftop. BUT after the threesome-that-could-have-been I came up with this instead. 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Marcus and Billy were on the rooftop, sitting against a wall while passing a joint and staring aimlessly up at the light polluted sky. 

“Petra was going to have a threesome with me and Lex during the lockdown,” Billy blurted, not entirely sure why his brain to mouth filter shut down so spectacularly. The weed was probably to blame. Or maybe the booze. A combination of the two.

“Nice,” Marcus murmured, head nodding approvingly. 

“But then lockdown ended and she- wait, what?!” Sitting up straight, Billy turned a horrified grimace on his still lazily smoking friend. “What do you mean nice?”

Shrugging, Marcus handed the joint over. Billy accepted it with numb fingers. “I guess it’s less nice seeing as you guys didn’t go through with it.”

“You, but, I-” Sucking in a shaky breath of smoke, Billy frowned, curiosity clashing with a fear of knowing the answer. “What would make it nice?”

Marcus’ scarred eyebrow came up in an incredulous arch, his mouth tilted in an unimpressed smile. “If you have to ask, Billy, I think maybe it’s a good thing you three didn’t consummate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Billy barked out, half laughing in disbelief. 

“Well,” Marcus drawled, knocking the joint from Billy’s inattentive hand when it burned down to the end and nearly scorched Billy’s fingertips. “If you can’t appreciate all the people in a threesome, you really don’t have any business getting involved in one.”

“What-how-you-”

“You totally freaked out about Lex being there, didn’t you?” Marcus snorted and sat up a little straighter, his head lolling as he graced Billy with a fond smile. Billy’s stomach gave an odd flip. “That’s too bad.” 

“Hey,” Billy demanded. “I’d like to see you try and get it up while Lex is on the other side looking at you.”

“It really wouldn’t be that much of a problem for me,” Marcus told him lightly. 

“What the fuck?” Billy mumbled, face slack in shock. “You’re full of it.”

“Come on,” Marcus laughed again and grabbed a regular cigarette. He lit it easily, hands moving in a familiar motion while the cigarette jiggled between the gentle hold of his lips. “Petra, in addition to being pretty cool and super smart, is hot as fuck. Lex is a bit of an asshole and I don’t like him all the time, but he’s handsome enough and he’s not the worst kisser. Surprisingly soft yet firm lips.”

“What.” Billy’s voice was flat and emotionless. 

“And you’re you,” Marcus said matter of factly as he blew out a great plume of smoke. “What’s not to like?”

“You’re fucking with me,” Billy realized. Nodding like a bobble head, Billy reached for the mostly empty bottle of rough tasting vodka they had and took a swig. Grimacing, Billy reiterated, “You’re totally fucking with me.”

“Believe what you want,” Marcus told him loftily, cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers. “Not my fault you can’t appreciate a good threesome.”

“Because you’re such an expert,” Billy snapped without any heat. “Have a lot of experience with threesomes, do you?”

“Only in my dreams,” Marcus answered with just enough sarcasm to make it a joke, but not so much as to hide the truth behind it. He grabbed the vodka from Billy’s hand and took his own swig, making a face at the burn of cheap alcohol. Marcus shook the bottle and peeked at the last remnants of clear liquid, hardly more than a mouthful. 

Billy watched Marcus tip the bottle back, throat bobbing as he finished off the vodka. Suddenly it was a lot harder to swallow.

“Ok,” Billy rasped out. “Ideal threesome - go.”

Marcus rolled the empty bottle away from them. “Easy. You, me, and Maria while Saya watches and tells us what to do.”

“Holy shit, you came up with that so fast,” Billy breathed. 

Marcus just slumped languidly against the wall and winked, a crooked smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. 

“Why me?” Billy asked, feeling a dangerous combination of vulnerable and needy. 

“I like you.” Marcus regarded Billy with glazed eyes and an affectionate smile. “I like you and your stupid mohawk. And your shitty jokes. And how your words come out wrong. The way you move and laugh. You’re...you. And I like that.”

Billy stared in shock, mouth agape. 

Marcus shook himself, breaking eye contact. “But I do have a few other group sex fantasies and I think they might be just as good. Me, Saya, and Maria. And I know me and Maria are kind of a thing, but so are her and Saya so I think they might even consider agreeing to that once they work through their shit. Willie’s pretty hot and he’s nice. Kind of mature. We talk comics and play video games which I like. I think Willie, me, and Maria make for a pretty good combo. Me, Petra, and Victor but it’s a hatesex sort of thing where he’s tied down and gagged. The list goes on.”

“Jesus fuck,” Billy swore with feeling. 

They sat in silence, Marcus stretching his arms and legs out in an absent minded way. 

“So you like dudes then, huh?” Billy finally worked up the nerve to ask. 

“Sure.” Marcus pointed his toes and wiggled his feet, still distracted. “Thought that was kind of obvious.”

“You like me.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“Were you ever going to say anything or…”

Marcus chuckled and stopped his odd stretching to look at Billy with a grin. “Nah.”

“Why not?” Billy continued, hoping and praying his thudding heartbeat wasn’t obvious. 

“Never really saw the point, I guess,” Marcus mused. He gave a considering hum. “You’re super into Petra and you always made that pretty clear. I figured if you were interested in me you would’ve said. You had the balls to tell Petra and she’s terrifying.”

“And you think you’re not?” Billy’s voice broke towards the end and he cleared his throat self consciously.  

“The scariest thing about me is my fake reputation,” Marcus glowered. His expression lightened into something self-deprecating. “Or is it my tendency to rail against the injustices and hypocrisies of society while musing on the frailties of the human condition and adamantly refusing to engage in the media spoon feeding of today’s culture. I’ve been told that it’s off putting.”

“Yeah, not really that,” Billy huffed a nervous laugh, looking at his hands as he twiddled his fingers in his lap. He really wished there was more crappy vodka. Something to take the edge off this conversation. 

“Alright,” Marcus sighed dramatically. “I’ll bite. What’s so scary about me?”

Billy drew a blank. 

“Exactly.” Marcus dipped his head once for emphasis. “Just as I thought.”

“You’re pretty,” Billy blurted, mouth still doing very little in the way of working with his brain on things. 

Marcus turned his head slowly and faced Billy head on, bleary gaze fixing onto Billy’s terror widened eyes. He blinked. Then Marcus put his chin in his hand and slowly started to grin, a big dopey smile that made him look younger and more carefree than he tended to appear. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Marcus beamed. 

“I mean, I have eyes,” Billy dodged, face hot and stomach flipping and flopping. 

Marcus threw an arm over Billy’s shoulders and pulled him in close, shaking him slightly as he spoke into his temple. “Thanks, Billy. I think you’re scary pretty too.”

Billy couldn’t help the smile that started to tug at his mouth. 

And then Marcus moved, putting enough space between them so he could plant a tender kiss to Billy’s cheek. Marcus leaned back in just as quickly, face tucked into the juncture of Billy’s neck and shoulder. 

“Come on,” Marcus murmured against his neck, breath warm against the skin of his throat. “I’m fucking hungry. Let’s go to that sub shop down the street.”

Billy nodded dumbly, allowing Marcus to stand up and pull him along. 

  
  


As they sat in the sticky pleather booth of the sub shop, digging into their sandwiches and ignoring the suspicious glares aimed in their direction, Marcus suddenly dropped half his sandwich, eyes boring into Billy’s. 

“You, me, and Petra,” Marcus mumbled fervently. “How have I not considered this threesome option before?”

Billy bit his tongue and choked on a pepperoncini. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Master Lin: Here are photos of your closest friends. Now who do you choose to date?  
> Marcus, gathering all the photos into his arms while making prolonged eye contact with Lin: Yes


End file.
